


None the wiser

by sillk



Category: Les Trois Mousquetaires | The Three Musketeers - Alexandre Dumas, The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: M/M, Unconsciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:26:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1900590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillk/pseuds/sillk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Athos, the voyeur, getting off on Porthos and Aramis having hot intercourse. Porthos, the big pervert, making an unethical offer. Aramis, the Sleeping Beauty, getting what he doesn’t know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Caught

Athos knew this was wrong.

He knew it was wrong to have the hots for one of his best friends.

He knew it was really wrong to watch said best friend getting fucked enthusiastically by his other best friend.

And he knew it was _definitely_ wrong to masturbate while doing so.

But he did it anyway.

And this wasn’t the first time. He did it so often, he knew exactly where he had to hide so he wouldn’t be seen by the couple, but still had a perfect view of the happenings.

Athos came into the hanky he brought along with foresight. Thankfully he was a silent person even in the throes of passion, and even if not, Aramis was vocal enough to cover any groans Athos might have let slip. 

His friends were still going at it. Aramis lay on his side, both hands gripping the sheets under him. One of his tights was pressed down by Porthos’ large body, the other one rested on Porthos’ shoulder. Meaning Aramis’ legs were wide open and Athos had an excellent view of the penetration. 

No man’s hole should be this pretty while taking such a huge cock. 

Add to this the lewd, slurping sounds the busy hole was making and the sight of the pretty dick bouncing around (Why was everything on Aramis so pretty?)-- Cue the reason Athos shot his load a bit prematurely.

Hn, did he have the time for another go?

Ah, seems not. Aramis came this very moment, Porthos now thrusting viciously into the wiggling body. Then the large musketeer groaned, filling his lover up with his hot seed.

Athos’ attention peaked. What’s next was one of his favorite parts. He leaned a bit forward and took in how Porthos pulled out, leaving Aramis’ hole messy and leaking cum. And still in plain, drool-worthy view.

This display alone had him harden again. 

Well, he will take care of it later, in his own lonely abode, replaying everything he saw--

“Hey.”

Athos froze.

“Hey. Show’s over, so come out.”

Athos didn’t move a muscle.

“Come on. Aramis’ knocked out from all the fucking, so don’t be a chicken and come out.”

He dared a look. Sure enough. Aramis was unconscious, lying on his back how Porthos had left him, legs spread open, cum running down. 

But then, getting caught by Porthos wasn’t any better, was it? What would his big friend think if he knew it was Athos being the creepy perv watching them having sex?

“Athos.”

…ok. …so. Hearing his name, he didn’t have another choice and came shamefully out of his hiding place. _After_ he tucked his still annoyingly stiff prick back into his trousers.

“…I… how long? How long did you know?”

“That you’re watching us fuck or that you’re lusting after Aramis?”

It felt like a punch to his solar plexus. Athos gasped for air and felt cold panic run down his spine. Did he just lose his closest friends?

Porthos must have seen the terrified look in his eyes. He raised his hands pacifyingly and laughed. “Easy there. I’m not mad. Aramis is easy to fall in love with. I fell myself, remember? And he’s damn sexy.” He wiggled his eyebrows and motioned his friend to come closer.

Athos shuffled over hesitantly. He was confused. So it was okay? Then what? What are they going to do now?

Well, Porthos seemed to have a plan. He moved to the corner of the bed and grinned. “Tell you what? Let’s get this out of your system. You’re our best friend, I don’t’ mind. I’ll let you fuck him. Right now, while he’s out.”

…What?

But that would be wrong! Not that what Athos had been doing until now was right, but-- 

Porthos grabbed his arm and dragged him to the bed, “Go ahead. He’s out cold and won’t wake up till morning. And I fucked him all open and filled him up good. He’ll never know there was another dick in there, and your juices won’t look different from mine. Plus, his hole’s the best, promised.”

Tempting. This offer was really tempting. And Athos was now standing beside the bed and had an extra close look at Aramis in all his glory. Athos’ eyes zeroed in on the used hole. A cute pink, hairless, gaping open a little and semen dripping out. Athos could feel himself harden to full mast.

But still… even if Porthos gave his consent, Aramis didn’t. Wouldn’t this be… rape?

Aramis’ hole chose this moment to twitch violently, squirting a new splash of cum.

Every uncomfortable thought flew out of Athos’ mind. He ripped his cock out of his trousers and climbed onto the bed, ready to pounce. But hovering over his unconscious friend, he forced himself to calm down. He was going to take as much off this as he could.

He’ll savor this.

Athos undressed (with Porthos whistling in his corner) and settled himself naked between Aramis’ spread legs. Then he dipped the tip of his cock into the puddle of Porthos’ seed that had gathered there.

Hmm…still warm.

Athos opened Aramis’ legs wider and pulled them over his shoulders. Having a nice angle to observe everything in detail, he carefully pressed the coated head against the freshly fucked hole, then watched how it sucked him inside greedily, droplets of cum escaping. 

He paused inside when the mushroom head reached its widest point, surveying how the rim fluttered around him, enjoying the feeling. Then he began to move, fucking Aramis only with the head, Porthos’ cum squishing audibly. Damn, that already felt too good to be true. 

He couldn’t wait any longer. Securing Aramis in his hold, he sank the rest of his unlubricated cock inside. Porthos was right and the hole was well fucked, and all the cum gave Athos’ dry shaft enough slickness. He slid in easily, deeper and deeper--

Suddenly, there was resistance. Athos froze uncertainly. There was still one third of his cock left to go. But this was the first time he was taking a man, did he do something wrong?

He looked at Porthos helplessly.

The big musketeer had both hands on his dick, moving them swiftly. He was grinning from ear to ear. “What? Go on, fuck him.”

“I… I can’t go farther.”

Porthos chuckled, “Ah. Well, I’ve got a big one, and so do you. But what I have in girth, you have in length.” He opened his hands and presented exhibit A. “Look. My cock’s wider, but yours way longer. ‘m guessing you’re getting to depths I couldn’t reach. So he’s still fresh and tight there. Not that his hole’s loose, mind you. He’s still damn tight even after I fuck him for hours. It’s just that the place you’re going now never saw a cock.”

Untouched. Athos was drilling into untouched territory. He was going to take the last of Aramis’ _virginity_. 

Damn if this thought didn’t nearly make him come. 

Athos took a deep breath and pulled back a bit, collecting all his pent up desire. Then he slammed forward, forcing his cock inside. He felt it, how Aramis’ hole tried to refuse him further passage. How the muscles convulsed and tried to keep him out, but then could no longer resist and reluctantly gave access. Felt how his cock pried the path open mercilessly until he was in to the hilt, settling impossible deep inside his friend’s bowels.

The only reason he didn’t come then and there, was the gasp he heard from Aramis.

Did this harsh entry wake the man up?

No, Aramis was still out, though his body certainly wasn’t. His hole twitched and massaged Athos’ whole cock in divine velvet. It was hot, it was tight, it was pure bliss. 

Athos began to move. He slowly pulled out and watched how the pink rim tried to hold on to him, the skin tugging on his now semen-coated cock, squeezing him, trying to suck him back inside. This was delicious. 

He pulled out until only the tip remained in the hot tightness. Then he pushed back inside gently, Aramis’ hole gulping him down with a dirty, slimy noise. This time he went in balls-deep without problems.

Now Athos started to fuck Aramis leisurely, long-dicking the needy hole while pushing some of Porthos’ sperm out. He was taking his sweet time, determined to enjoy his friend in an unhurried but relentless pace.

After watching Aramis being so vocal and full of passion while having sex with Porthos, it was a bit weird to fuck the unconscious musketeer like this. Aramis only whimpered and panted softly in dreamland, his body pliant and vulnerable to every of Athos’ whims. 

It was weird and at the same time thrilling. 

Athos began to thrust faster.

“Yeah, like this,” encouraged Porthos. “He won’t wake up. I’ve fucked him like this plenty, and he never woke up. Fuck him harder. Fuck out my cum, yeah, that’s so hot!”

Athos didn’t need telling twice. He was gaining speed, now sledge-hammering more and more violently into Aramis. The hole, still filled with sperm, made squelching, slippery sounds, growing louder the faster and harder he was pounding his cock inside. Because of the frenzy thrusting, Porthos’ seed indeed dripped out and sprayed everywhere, making a big mess.

As much as he wished, Athos couldn’t hold the pace for long and felt his climax nearing. He accelerated and then, with one ruthless thrust, he rammed in as deep as possible and came, marking Aramis’ no longer virgin territory with his seed. And Athos was so pent up despite soiling his hanky earlier, his semen was too much to hold inside and some spurted out of the stuffed hole, trickling down his balls

Pleased, Athos slowly withdrew, watching his cock slide out of the now throughout fucked hole with a slippery blurt. A fresh splash of seed followed his exit. The still really pretty hole was twitching, like it already missed having a cock inside. With each spasm, more of milky cum bubbled out with lewd glob-glob sounds.

And wow, Aramis was de facto still out cold.

“Be so kind to move, my friend.”

Porthos licked his lips and grabbed his lover, spearing his cock inside the flooded hole without hesitation. “Nngh, still tight. God, love him.”

He proceeded to fuck Aramis, hammering into him brutally. The sloshing sounds coming from the hole grew more and more obscene. After observing Athos’ sterling performance, it didn’t take him long to spill, adding to the loads inside Aramis.

“Shit, that was amazing.”

Athos sat silently on the side of the bed where he retreated. He still couldn’t believe what happened, what he was allowed to do, but in his mind he could not disagree with that statement.

Porthos pulled out wetly and started to play with their cum inside Aramis, mixing the seed. He kept on dipping his fingers in and out of the slippery hole, scissoring them. 

“Ya know, in retrospect? I think my suggestion backfired. Don’t guess you’ve got it out of your system now, huh?”

No. This taste of heaven only made Athos an addict.

Porthos was still busy with the entrance to said heaven. He entertained himself with tracing the rim and then stabbing inside as deep as he could, caressing the velvet walls, before scooping out more cum to play with. He rubbed the sticky semen between his digits, making slimy threads and creating bubbles, before pushing the naughty mess back inside Aramis’ hole.

“Ya know, I’ve got no problem to keep letting you fuck him after I sexed him out. Just found out it’s damn exciting, watching you use him. As long as Aramis’ none the wiser afterwards…”

Athos swallowed. Oh, he wanted a repeat of this. Countless repeats. His cock already stirred with the idea of thrusting into this sinful hole again.

But what Porthos said at the end? 

This, this was the crux of the matter. Technically, Athos had just raped Aramis, with Porthos’ permission. 

…But there was no cruelty and trauma, right? Nobody was hurt, right? 

No, no, what he just did was down-and-dirty. And he did it to a close friend. 

…But if Aramis won’t ever discover this wrongdoing, when the victim himself doesn’t know he was raped--

“Hey. Wanna finger him with me?”

All guilty thoughts in Athos’ head burned to dust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...ya. Me big perv. Got a thing for Sleeping Beauty Sex. And cum play. And, and, and...


	2. Tricked

Athos hid in his favourite place. 

He was waiting patiently (or not) for his turn, enjoying the show on the bed in the meantime. Tonight, Porthos chose to fuck his lover doggy-style, hammering his thick cock into the moaning Aramis.

Sometimes, Athos had the urge to pinch himself to be sure that the last weeks really happened. But then Porthos moved, positioning Aramis just the right way... and gifted Athos with an unhindered view of the penetration. 

Nice, mindful Porthos, he knew exactly what he was doing.

Meeting Aramis after he’d fuck his unconscious friend for the first time, Athos was never as grateful for his stoic expressions. While his mind was replaying the sinful experience, his face showed just his usual blasé mien. Damn was he good. 

Or maybe it was just practice. He did imagine himself doing dirty things to his fellow musketeer for years, even while he was looking straight into Aramis’ eyes. And he did secretly jerk off to his friends having sex, without changing his behaviour the next day. 

Well, okay, Athos did choke on air when he caught Aramis’ whispered inquiry about what Porthos ate to suddenly produce so much sperm. Enough for two…

Fortunately, Aramis thought it was the appalled reaction of a prudish friend.

…Yes. They really got away with it. Even weeks and many times after. To this day, Aramis really wasn’t aware that Athos’ cock explored his hole frequently. And oh so deeply. That the seed Aramis scraped and cleaned out of his ass after he woke up wasn’t only Porthos’.

A particular lusty moan heralded Aramis’ climax. As always, Porthos fucked right through it, thrusting into the shivering and jerking body mercilessly.

Loud viscid sounds--

Then nothing.

A silent Aramis, checked. Motionless body, checked. Porthos looking into Athos’ direction with a big shit-eating grin and bawdily wiggling eyebrows, checked.

Athos strode out of his hiding place and to the bed, undressing in rapid fashion. 

Thoughtful Porthos finished arranging his knocked out lover and moved out of the way. Aramis’ chin rested on the man’s crossed arms, and his body lay on his knees with a strategically placed cushion in-between, his round perfect ass in the air. 

A daintily prepared offering. 

Athos loved taking his friend from the front, looking into his pretty face. But he also loved the grand view from behind. He started to fondle and caress the lovely mounds with both hands, running them up and down. Then he cupped the cheeks one in each hand and parted them, truly exposing the cute hole to his eyes. Hmm… delicious, and the cream adorning it…

His erection was jutting out proudly and twitching, like it was sniffing the air, hungry for a hot hole.

But first… Athos settled down on his knees before the enchanting meal and positioned his cock between Aramis’ legs, directly under the cum-filled hole. He then stretched the entrance open with both thumbs, letting his slippery prize drip onto his shaft, lubricating it nicely.

That done, he moved closer, hands stroking perfect hips, his cock sliding along the crack of the perky ass, then down. Touching soft balls. Rubbing here, rubbing there, sometimes feeling the mushroom head catch on the slick hole, but not going in.

“Need a helping hand?”

A large hand was suddenly on his cock, steadying it and guiding the tip straight to the hole. Athos felt it, hot, wet, and already opening up for him. His cock surged inside on its own accord-- 

But then is mind caught up with what just happened. And he stopped, halfway in. 

Athos rested his hands on the ass before him to reins in his impudent cock. Then he turned his head to stare at the man that now sat beside him. 

This was the first time Porthos had touched him during these activities. Not to mention _there_. And moved this close while it was Athos’ turn. Somehow, that weirded Athos out, just a bit. 

“Nobody asked for your assistance, I was appreciating him.”

“You were taking way too long. And after you lubed up so cleverly, really.”

Deciding to ignore his noisy friend, Athos closed his eyes and administered the love letters his cock was sending from its snug resting place. Well, the half of his cock that was inside. 

He opened his eyes, adjusted his hold on the plump cheeks in his hands, and pushed his hips forward. He loved watching his cock disappear slowly inside Aramis’ ass. 

Ah, and there it was. The glory resistance. The sign that his dick was about to sink into exclusive depths.

Athos savored every millimetre until he finally bottomed out. After the numerous visits, it wasn’t as closed up as the first times anymore, but still remarkable more narrow than the rest of the tight hole. And the thought that Porthos could never claim this part of Aramis, no matter how long, hard, and often he fucked his lover--

The thrill burned through his veins and straight to his cock.

His eyes focusing on the penetration, Athos began to thrust into the unconscious body before him. On Aramis’ side, only the needy hole participated. Swallowing, tugging, slurping, milking… filling the room with lewd sounds. Athos slammed inside more and more ruthlessly. 

“Wha-?”

Aramis! 

Athos immediately froze up (both in horror and from the sudden death grip around his cock) and dropped both hands from his friend’s ass like burnt.

In the same instant, a large hand pressed down on Aramis’ back, pinning his upper body to the sheets so that the man couldn’t turn his head far enough to see what was going on behind him.

“What-- what the hell!?”

“It’s me.” 

Porthos winked at Athos like this situation was great fun. Still one hand pressing Aramis down, he noiselessly moved behind Athos, confining his friend in-between his arms when his other hand shot forward and began to caress his lover’s ass. 

“Porthos?” Aramis inquired, his body stilling under the familiar hands. 

Well, it was really, really good that Athos had instinctively let go of him. Not even this disorientated would Aramis not notice a second set of hands on him.

“Ssshh, just enjoying myself here,” Porthos purred. “Calm down. And up you go with your pretty hips.”

“Seriously, you big, insatiable dick. The things I have to put up with…” But the grumble was full of affection and Aramis relaxed, obediently resting his face in his arms and lifting his backside.

Now Porthos moved both hands to his ass, parting the cheeks, “Hold on tight, love. ‘m gonna move.” 

Athos knew this was his cue.

He didn’t know where to put his hands, and finally rested them onto the arms locked around him. Then he started to move inside the waiting hole, now only his cock connecting him to Aramis. 

His first thrusts came tentatively. Then they grew harder and faster, until he was fucking Aramis brutally. Like Porthos so often did. Porthos, whose arms Athos was clutching now. Porthos, who looked over Athos’ shoulder to not miss a second of this, hard and hot body bumping and pressing against Athos. Porthos, who was jerking Aramis back and forth harshly, fucking his lover onto Athos’ cock.

It was different. Beating into an unconscious and an awake Aramis. Athos couldn’t decide which was better. The power and thrill he felt while taking his vulnerable friend. Only the smutty sounds of the fucking filling the room.

Or this. The slick and dirty noises just the background music to loud moans and gasps. And Aramis’ whole body moving and quivering, participating in the fuck. The reactions to his thrusts, the keening cries when Athos slammed into just the right place. And he did so often, with Porthos conducting Aramis’ ass.

It seems Aramis felt the difference as well.

“Deep… hn, so deep! Why do you feel so deep? Like you’re goring me out! Porthos!”

“You like it, huh? How I’m tearing into your slutty ass? ‘m gonna fuck your lights out, gonna fill you up so deeply it’ll come out of your mouth!” Porthos groaned. Puffing and grunting loud enough to entirely cover Athos’ panting and his low moans that sometimes slipped out.

“Nnngh! I love it! Porthos! …mn, Porthos! Nnnmore! Want more!”

Ah, and the thrill?

Nothing was holding down Aramis’ upper body. 

Aramis could decide to twist around every single moment, and see exactly _whose_ cock was so deep inside him. 

“Porthos! Porthos, I’m coming! I’m--!”

Wow, this was the first time Athos felt this. Aramis’ tightening, convulsing hole in climax. 

Athos stopped his hips, wanting to savor this. But Porthos was having none of it and continued to spear Aramis onto his friend’s cock. Unrelentingly fucking the trembling body onto another man. Carrying on even when Aramis collapsed, slumping down lifelessly, blacking out again. 

Only stopping when he saw a fresh load of sperm flow out of Aramis’ rim, revealing Athos’ orgasm.

Next thing Athos knew, he was ripped out of Aramis and pushed aside. Porthos replaced his friend’s cock swiftly and emptied his balls inside after only one thrust, cursing like a sailor.

But he didn’t pull out. No, Porthos went on with grinding into his lover. Looking at Athos and wagging his eyebrows.

“Whoops! That was close, wasn’t it?”

“…Too close.”

“Good thing your dick didn’t wilt, huh? When he abruptly woke up?” Damn him, Porthos began to long-dick Aramis leisurely while carrying on this conversation. In the same fashion he talked while eating lunch at the garrison.

“He was squeezing me so hard, I nearly came if anything.” Athos left the bed even as his eyes automatically wandered to Aramis’ ass.

Porthos grinned at him and promptly rearrange everything for a better view. Double damn him.

“Wonder why he woke up? Heh, maybe he’s getting used to all the fucking? But it was hot, huh? That was so kinky. Me using you to fuck him. But you’re lucky I’ve got zero interest in you, sexually. Else you would have had my dick in you. When we went wild at the end?”

“…Yes, really lucky.” _Thank Goodness!_ Just the thought alone did wilt Athos’ newfound erection a bit.

“Ah well, we managed to bluff our way out. He’s still clueless.” Sliding in, sliding out. The bastard. “If he’s asking how my junk suddenly got so long, I’ll just tell him that I could dig extra deep cause he was all passed out. And cause I fucked him open so nicely. Or something, like I super prepared him with my fingers or something.” 

“…What if he tells you to do it again?”

“Hm. Ya’know? There is something like blindfolds?”

“…I… This… I don’t-- No. This… this was too close. Way too close. We… should stop. Now, while he still hasn’t caught on. We shouldn’t betray him any longer.”

Says the man with the leaking hard on.

Athos knew he was a depraved man for regularly raping his friend. While the man was unconscious and without him even being aware of it. Athos knew, yet the lust and pleasure pushed his guilt away. He told himself it was alright, somehow, and Porthos was freely offering his lover again and again. No harm done. The hole was fucked and filled anyway, what did it matter when another cock fucked and filled it afterwards? As long Aramis was none the wiser, right?

But this wasn’t just about two cocks and one hole, it was about Athos, Porthos and Aramis. Their relationship. Their feelings and trust. What happened today was a wake up call. 

The thrill Athos felt when he thought they could get caught any moment?

Then, occupied with jamming inside his friend, Athos was excited, his crazy mind nearly longing for Aramis to _really_ twist around, to see him and realize he was crying out the _wrong name_ …

Now? 

This scenario terrified him so much that Athos felt his erection sagging.

“Ya serious?” Porthos didn’t stop moving his pelvis, but he did notice his friend’s now nearly flaccid cock and slowed down. “Wow, you really are. Okay, wait. Hold on.” 

He resumed his pace, his thrusts quickly growing erratic. Finally he groaned and then withdrew with a gluey pop.

Athos willed himself to look away, away from the pink hole bubbling out cum.

He felt a touch on his arm. Porthos was standing beside him, his cock glistening. 

Athos swallowed.

“Okay, here. Listen.” Porthos forced his friend to meet his eyes. He wasn’t grinning, and his eyebrows didn’t even twitch. He was serious for once. 

“Athos, we’ll tell him.” 

“Wha-- No! This would ruin everything! He’ll never forgive us! He’ll--”

“Athos, shut up. And trust me. We’ll tell him, and everything will be fine. You seem to think he’ll be totally disgusted when he knows you want to fuck him. But he won’t be.”

“…did he tell you that?”

“No, but I saw how he looks at you, sometimes, when _you_ ’re not looking.” 

“…But I already did.”

“Heh?”

“Fucked him. …raped him. Multiple times.”

“Rape? When… huh? You mean-? Hmm… never saw it that way. Bah, okay, well… He’ll be mad, okay. Probably super furious. But I’ll share the blame with you, alright?”

Athos felt a glimmer of hope. 

“And me? You should know by now I’ve got no problem with this, huh?”

Athos felt the corner of his lips lift up a bit, “I guess?”

“Hah! I know you see me as the huge perv that loves watching another guy fuck his lover. And you’re right. But only if the other guy is you, Athos. I’ll ever only let _you_ touch him. You’re the only one I would share him with.”

Athos felt warmth blossomed in him, for his brother with the big heart. “Are you… are you really sure it’ll work out?”

Porthos smacked him on the shoulder, “Absolutely! Just leave everything to me! We’ll tell him. In my style! I’ve already got a superb great plan!”

Oh fuck, the annoying eyebrows were dancing in an astonishingly filthy way.


	3. Doubted

“So, let me get this right. I hide myself while you do him until he passes out. Then I get naked and join you. …I’m afraid I fail to see the inventiveness of your ‘superb great plan’, I’m sorry.”

Porthos clicked his tongue disapprovingly, “Shut up, that’s only the first step.” In old form, he arranged his lover in a tantalizing display. Face down, ass up, hole oozing.

Well, he had lifted the unconscious man from the bed and put him down in the middle of the floor first. Maybe he needed more room for whatever he was setting up.

“Let me guess the next astonishing step. I’ll go and stick my dick into him?” Athos kneeled down and fondled the nice buttocks.

“Close. First, you’ll need this.” Porthos produced a vial with an oily substance inside. He unplugged it and dumped a generous amount of the content into his hand, then passed the vial on to Athos. “I know you love to use my cum to lube up, but for my clever plan we need the professional stuff.”

His friend eyed the vial with a wary look, then applied some of the liquid to his cock cautiously. “…It’s cold.”

“Quit your grumbling and use more. Then give me back the vial, I’ll need more too.”

Athos coated the whole length of his cock with the lubricant and looked up from his groin to--

Porthos had four of his fingers inside Aramis. _Four_. In the short time Athos was distracted, he managed to put that many fingers inside the pink hole. And the thickness of any part of Porthos’ body was nothing to laugh at.

Right this moment, he attempted to squeeze in the fifth… 

It didn’t quite work and Porthos withdrew his fingers, taking back the vial from the stock-still Athos. He slicked up two digits with the oil, then slid them back inside Aramis and spread them apart wide, opening the tiny entrance. Finally he poured the lubricant straight into the opened gap, filling it.

When Porthos was happy with the amount, he passed the significantly emptier vial back to Athos, “Please re-plug it, we’ll need it again later,” and started to piston his fingers inside the hole with loud sloshing sounds. Before long, he was at four fingers again and--

There, _five fucking fingers_.

Athos didn’t know if he should be horrified….or turned on. He half expected the rest of the big hand to follow, maybe even the wrist…maybe even _the arm_ \--

But Porthos stopped where the poor hole struggled with the width of his combined knuckles, never going deeper.

The spectacle ended just when Athos decided to get an even closer look of this. Porthos pulled his fingers out and patted the ass invitingly, “There you go, _now_ you go stick your dick into him.” 

Athos’ brow was scrunched up in question, but he still positioned himself compliantly. “I thought the aim of your big plan was to ‘tell him’. What’s the use of th--”

Holy shit! He had pushed his hips forward with the same force he usually used for his first entry. But Aramis was so stretched and this pro lube was so slick and slippery, Athos suddenly found himself balls-deep in just one thrust. Damn, he even didn’t get to enjoy his VIP resistance towards the end, just bam! and his whole cock was in.

“Good. Now don’t start fucking. Sit down and pull him into your lap, careful, don’t let your junk slip out of him.” 

“I don’t see where this is going.” Athos finished the transposition, though he couldn’t resist thrusting into Aramis a few times, to test this new… looseness. “Now what?”

“Now open his legs for me. Then don’t move.”

Athos pressed his friend’s back to his chest and grabbed the back of his knees. He spread the tights, presenting the pretty but limp cock and the stuffed hole. Porthos nodded approvingly and wiggled his damn eyebrows. He seized the abandoned vial and shuffled close.

“What, precisely, are you planning?”

“Would you just cut it out with your interrogation? Trust me. My plan’s flawless. Don’t move now.”

Athos couldn’t exactly see what Porthos was doing there, with Aramis in the way. But he felt it. A finger. A lubed finger was sliding inside Aramis’ hole, _which was already occupied by Athos’ cock_.

“Wha-!” Athos tried to jerk away, “What are you doing?!”

“I told you, don’t move. And quit asking, I know what I’m doing.” A second finger was pushed in, “Hn, he should be ready.”

“You’re… you’re not thinking about…” Athos himself couldn’t think with the fingers touching his cock in this hot little space, “You’re not planning to--That won’t work! It’ll be too much, we’ll tear him!”

“Hence the preparation and the special lube. It’ll be fine. Don’t you want to? I’ve wanted to try this ever since I’ve watched you fuck him.” Porthos coated his cock with the rest of the oil using his free hand, his engaged hand still fondling Athos.

“I….I….” Shit. It sounded so lecherous, and the fingers were already killing him. “…I want to.”

“Perfect. Now hold still, I’m going in.” 

Porthos gently pulled at the rim, so he could fit the tip of his member within the taken hole. Then he withdrew all fingers at the same time he pressed his cock inside with one swift thrust. It was a close call, but it worked, barely. He groaned. The feeling was sweet torture. Hot, slippery, yes, but tight, so tight! His lover never felt tighter! Porthos couldn’t wait any longer and began to violently pump his cock inside the still unconscious musketeer, moving in and out, rubbing against the now convulsing walls and against Athos’ erection. His friend joined him, but with a slower, more hesitant pace.

“Fuck! Fucking hell!” 

Much too soon Porthos climaxed while his partner in crime kept on thrusting. Athos felt the hot wetness hit his shaft, inside of Aramis. What a peculiar feeling. Oft course it was a huge amount of cum, like always. Because Aramis’ hole was spread open by the two cocks spearing it, the seed poured out in a large quantity between their bodies. Still, most of it stayed inside the expanded passageway. 

Athos continued to move. He was sliding about faster now because of the fresh lubricant, and with each plunge he was rubbing his cock against his friend’s. “Nnngh….Porthos. This is….hn…what does this have to do with telling him about…“

“Weeeelll…. My plan’s this.” Porthos leant back and enjoyed Athos’ work, his lower half already stirring again, “We fuck him like this, without really stopping, until he wakes up. With both of us inside him. Ta-daah!”

“…You’re not seriousss--”

Porthos was already back to join him. “Sure I am! We’re gonna confront him with a fait accompli. While bombarding him with pleasure. It’s a brilliant plan!”

Athos had no words left. He came.

This time it was Porthos who kept on rutting inside the unconscious body. “Yeah, that’s it, we can fuck him until morning like this.”

And really, with his cock in this tight, wet hotness and Porthos rubbing insistently against it, it didn’t take long for Athos to grow rock hard once more. Soon they were both driving in and out of the overstuffed hole again.

And suddenly, the passageway grew even tighter. 

Aramis had woken up.


	4. Coalesced

The first thing Aramis was aware of were the sounds.

Slippery, slimy noises… sounding in a harsh rhythm.

The same rhythm he felt hardness stab into his body.

Cursed Porthos, was he still fucking him?

His lover had stamina like no other and his recovery time was inhuman. Besides, he knew no qualms in taking what was his, even if Aramis wasn’t conscious enough to give his acquiescence. And in the last weeks, Porthos really, really loved to fuck him long after Aramis had passed out from the rough sex. All the cum inside his body and caking on his skin were testimony for this. And honestly?

It turned Aramis on, the idea of his lover manhandling his lifeless body, using him hard, fucking and fucking him until Porthos was sated. 

Like now. Oh yeah, that felt great… Wait. It felt wrong. Something felt wrong. 

Aramis opened his eyes. Sure enough, Porthos was grinning at him, moving his eyebrows lewdly. Aramis stared back, confused. What was his lover up to? What was going on?

His hole, it felt so… full. And some of the stabs, they felt too… deep. It was a bit painful. Pleasurable, but painful.

And suddenly, Aramis was aware of another presence _behind him_.

Another man…with another cock--

His hole. There was another cock in his hole. Not just Porthos’. There were two cocks in his hole. There was a _stranger’s cock in his hole_.

Aramis panicked. He struggled desperately, tried to get away from the firm hands holding him.

“Whoa! Whoa! Aramis! Calm down, you’ll hurt yourself!” Porthos grabbed his arms while the alien hands fastened his legs, keeping him impaled on the cocks.

“You bastard! Get that man out of me!”

“That man? You know ‘that man’. Stop struggling and feel. You should recognize his presence.”

“No! If you think for just one second I’d--”

“Sshh….” His asshole lover was kissing his temple, caressing his face gently. “Ssshh…. Just feel. Trust me.”

A kiss to his lips, a sweet, sweet kiss.

Aramis threw himself into the kiss, trying to anchor his mind. He loved Porthos, he trusted him. He tried to relax…and the presence behind him…now it _did_ feel familiar.

The man behind him radiated an unshakable steadfastness that always gave Aramis the feeling of absolute safety. A feeling he only ever felt with Porthos and--

“…A-Athos?”

The hands on his legs gentled, and a dry throat was cleared.

“I…yes. ….I’m… I’m sorry.”

It really was Athos?

The handsome, noble and composed Athos? The stoic and serious Athos? The prudish and _straight_ Athos?

The Athos he thought he had no chance with? The Athos he was crushing on, for years?

 _This_ Athos was inside him? Fucking him together with Porthos, both of their hard cocks pulling apart Aramis’ hole?

“Now that everything’s cleared up, let’s fuck.”

Porthos punctuate the last word with a mighty thrust. Without waiting for a reply from the other men, he proceeded to move his hips, trashing inside Aramis faster and faster. Athos groaned lowly and followed suit, quickly matching his friend’s pace. 

Aramis just gasped. This, this was madness. His breath was taken away and pain blossomed. His hole was ripped ajar by the two cocks and… Athos’? Yes, Athos’ cock reached so deep inside him. For a while the hurt intensified. Aramis cried out and he sat there shuddering, encased by the two men while they ravished his abused hole.

“Sshh, relax. Don’t close up. It worked before, you’re only harming yourself like this. Loosen your muscles. Come on, love.”

Unexpectedly, Athos adjusted his grasp on Aramis’ legs and hit his sweet spot. He was rewarded with a shriek, and he and Porthos began to torture Aramis’ prostate. They drove in alternately, one thrusting in while the other pulled out, then one pulling out while the other thrust in. Without pause there was always a cock stabbing into Aramis’ little knob … and everything turned into white-hot pleasure. He felt himself opening up, welcoming the cocks. 

“Yeah, that’s it. Look at your gorgeous hole! Taking us both so beautifully!”

They were really getting into it, Porthos spewing one dirty endearment after another, Athos taciturn but his groaning more and more audible. They were ramming faster and faster and deeper than ever into his messed up hole. The air was filled with squelching, slippery sounds, until--

“Shit! Look at the bubbles!” Porthos abruptly called. He was the only one in the position to actually see it, but indeed. The loads of semen inside Aramis were churned by the two shafts sledge-hammering into his hole, turning it into slimy, perverse foam.

“That’s so fucking hot!” 

It spurned Porthos on and he upped his pace and force even more. Athos synchronised, and soon the pounding took on a new brutality, cocks goring into Aramis wildly.

It felt like a lifetime until Porthos climaxed in a big burst. Semen spurted everywhere, especially since he ripped out of Aramis before he even finished spilling.

“There! Now Athos can finally fuck you in all your glory!” He let go of his lover, moving away, “And all alone!”

“Wha--?”

Now with Porthos out of the way, Athos pushed Aramis forward from his lap and the bewildered man found himself on his hands and knees, the remaining cock within him beating fiercely into his shuddering body, not stopping for a second. Athos pulled his friend’s ass up and grasped his hips, and then kept on tearing into the soaked hole, fucking Aramis like the horny beast he was – mindlessly and relentlessly in firm, shattering slams. Squishy, gooey noises accompanied his actions.

“Say my name.”

He reached for Aramis’ forgotten cock and squeezed and pulled. That proved to be too much, and Aramis let out a keening cry and shook violently. “A-Athos!” 

He came, chocking on air, his insides clenching painfully.

Athos slowed his thrusts significantly, taking in his accomplishment with relish. But that didn’t mean he ceased to plunge his cock into the tightening passage, going in dreadfully deep, until he finally reached his climax. Long cock buried in to the hilt, he emptied himself into the worn-out hole, increasing the amount of semen already inside.

Very gently, Athos carefully, carefully let his cock slide out of the now tender and raw opening. Yes, they really did a number on that poor hole. The formerly tiny, pink orifice was now red and really loose, the lips were twitching violently, foamy sperm gushing out.

Aramis tried to breath. He felt blackness overwhelming him, but he forced himself to stay awake. No, this was important, he couldn’t just passed out now. 

…Athos just fucked him. With Porthos. Double-dicking him, of all things. He just had sex with Athos…

Something tingled in the back of his mind… The feeling of Athos fucking him, taking him so deeply… he knew this feeling…

Aramis got on his weak knees and pointed a wobbly finger at his best friend sitting near him. “It was you! That time… _Secret special prep deluxe_. As if! It was YOU! And--” he moved the accusing finger to Porthos, “-- _You_ were there. You were also there. You--”

\--shared him out. Porthos had allowed others to use him while Aramis was in his most defenceless state.

And he knew how Porthos’ perverted mind worked. With his heart sinking to his stomach, Aramis realized that Porthos must have not only allowed it to happen, he was the one to actually initiate it. 

Porthos, the man he loved the most… And Athos. The second culprit was Athos, the man he had the most faith in... 

It hurt. Aramis couldn’t tell which hurt more. That Porthos had offered him… or that Athos _accepted_. 

…And he had a feeling it wasn’t just once or twice. Oh no, he did notice Porthos being gaudier, more self-satisfied for quite a while. Weeks.

Ice cold rage filled Aramis’ stomach, where his clenching heart lay. He felt angry tears pricking his eyes. 

“Aramis, love. Listen--”

“DON’T TOUCH ME! Don’t you dare touch me! You bastard! I trusted you! I trusted you with my body, Porthos! I trusted you with my heart! You asshole! And you, Athos! I respected you! I can’t believe-- how could you do this to me?! You fiends! I…! I--” _\--hate you._ No, even now he knew that wasn’t true. Aramis could never hate them. He stared at the floor in despair, “I…I--”

“I love you.”

Aramis whipped his head up to stare at Athos so fast it hurt his neck.

“I love you. I really do love you.”

“…And _that_ is the way to show it?! Do you think that makes it alri--”

Athos pulled him into his arms, wedging Aramis between his legs, and kissed him.

His friend kissed differently from Porthos. Experienced, but not as sly. Yearning, but not as hungry. Equally filled with affection, but with a worshiping quality that Porthos’ kisses never contained.

Aramis felt himself melt.

“Heh. Thinking about it… After all that he’s done to you, this is the first time he’s kissing you. He loves you. And you love him. And me. I know you love us both. So everything’s fine. Oh, and I love you too. Super-duper much.” 

The jerk was embracing him from behind, like he did no wrong! 

Aramis broke the heartfelt kiss and turned his head to give Porthos a good tongue-lashing. And was kissed. Damn Porthos for knowing how to kiss him to make his bones liquefy.

As soon as Porthos released his lips, Athos snatched them again. Then Porthos had another go. They sat there and held him in their arms together, and kept on kissing him, swapping and swapping, until Aramis felt warm all over, his heart pounding loudly in his chest.

Finally they finished and just looked at him.

“…if, if you think I’ll forgive you with a few kisses…” 

“Ah-ha! That can be arranged! Here, you were never awake to enjoy Athos’ rim jobs!”

“Huh?! Wait a--”

Aramis was pressed onto his back, on a blanket. (When did one of them have the time to grab a blanket?) His thighs were pulled over Athos’ shoulders and shortly after, he felt a tongue lap wetly at his battered pucker. Then the long and slippery thing wiggled into his body and soft lips closed around his opening.

His friend was French-kissing Aramis’ hole, the long tongue moving around, stroking the sore velvet walls.

After a while he pulled back and licked his lips, “You’re so much looser than usual.” 

“Excuse me?!”

Athos smiled quietly and dipped back, and Aramis felt him penetrate his body again. But now the tricky tongue was trying to spoon out his hole, drilling in and out. Every now and then Athos sealed the red rim with his mouth, sucking cum out of the hole, slurping enthusiastically. 

“He’s eating you out like a pro, ain’t he? Well, I won’t be idle either. ‘m getting thirsty too.” And a mouth latched on to Aramis’ left nipple. 

“Hmm…nothing’s coming out…maybe the other cute bud?” A wet trail on his chest and the mouth teased his right nibble. “Still nothing. But I know where I can get some yummy juices.”

“Porth--”

Aramis’ entire cock was engulfed. That big-mouthed jerk knew no gag-reflex, he let the cock slide in deep, massaging the length with his tongue and swallowing throat. Furthermore he was great at multitasking (at least during sex), and one big hand fondled and rolled velvet balls, while the other reached out and squeezed and played with a still saliva-coated nipple. 

With this onslaught, it was over faster than Aramis wished. He came, shooting his seed down Porthos’ throat who was gulping it up like the best wine.

Athos gave one last, loving kiss to his hole and left it sparkling clean with no traces of cum. Now it only gleamed in salvia.

He untangled from Aramis and backed away a few feet, turning back into the calm, collected musketeer. He sat there and wordlessly looked at Aramis. His face was blank, but his eyes were full of longing.

Porthos moved beside his friend, _he_ was grinning. (And bouncing those infuriating, bushy caterpillars above his eyes. One of these days, Aramis will shave the things off.)

Aramis was too exhausted and spent to move an inch. Still lying where they left him, he weakly glared up at them. “…I’m still mad at you two. Don’t think you guys are out of trouble.”

He fixed his eyes on his lover, “Porthos, you’ll take over my night duties for two whole months. And no sex until I believe you’re sorry.”

“But I’m not sorr--”

“Well, then…….”

“No! I’m sorry, I’m very, very sorry! Aramis!”

“Try harder. And _you_ …” He moved his gaze to his best friend. The man straightened, a determined look entering his eyes, fully ready to repent. 

“I expect you to court me. Properly. I thought you were a gentleman, Athos.”

“I will.” This soft expression was new on his friend’s face. It looked really good there.

“And I won’t put out before the third date.”

“…Okay.”

“Hey! Why does he get away with only this?! …He…he said he _raped_ you!”

…Oh. That was true, wasn’t it? But--

“But _you_ let him, Porthos.”

“…you know. When you told me you’ll share the blame, I somehow imagined you helping me, Porthos.”

“Silence, Mr New Favorite Guy!”

“Enough of this! At least he’s sorry. You’re not. Yet.”

“No fair…” Porthos, the tantrum kid. And he called Aramis a drama queen.

Aramis took hold of the blanket he lay on and rolled to the other men, more or less warping himself into it in the process. Satisfied and cuddling into fabric, he took his time to ponder, “…so. When you two have sex… who tops?”

“Ugh! We don’t fuck! I love him, but yuck! He’s my brother! You don’t have sex with a brother!”

“…same here. Porthos, me, and intercourse. That will never happen.”

“…so you both are only attracted to me, not to each other?”

“Yeah. Hah! Two fine, devilish handsome men with unlimited libido, solely yours! That’s just the thing for you! Cause you’re such a high maintenance princess, Aramis!”

“…It seems I’ve overrated the power of your sexual urges. Well, now that I’ll have Athos…”

“Aramis! Love! I didn’t mean it! Ara--”

Alright. Part of him was still cross at them. The rape issue, he’ll have to think about that calmly. Alone, without them distracting him. Maybe more penance was in order then, for both of them. There were also still some hitches to work out, like the new dynamics of their relationship. And it will take some time until he can really forgive their betrayal. Until he can once more trust them blindly, and feel totally safe with them. 

But he did love the idiots.

This time, it wasn’t abrupt blackness that ripped him out of conscious. It was warmth that enveloped him and lulled his mind. 

Aramis fell asleep, Porthos still rambling nonsense proclamations, and Athos tenderly stroking his feet that were sticking out of his blanket-cocoon.

The END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go!
> 
> Chapter 1: Athos was caught.  
> Chapter 2: Aramis was tricked.  
> Chapter 3: Porthos was doubted.  
> Chapter 4: The three were coalesced.
> 
> Hmm... I don’t really know how this work was received, with only 21 kudos but 1084 clicks. Maybe people opened the story, and swiftly closed it again, aghast. 
> 
> …Oh well, I had fun and aired out most of my kinks!


End file.
